Regrets on Thanksgiving
by Scully22
Summary: EO. Olivia meets Elliot's wild and cheating heart cousin on Thanksgiving, as well as other members of the family who do and don't like her
1. Before the Moment

**Regrets on Thanksgiving**

It was thanksgiving. Olivia had been busy working all day, dealing with twisted holiday tragedies. Meanwhile Elliot had taken the day off. Even though he and Kathy were officially divorced, they had already invited the family and it wasn't worth spilling the news. They'd fake it for a night. The only person who knew was Olivia, but even she wasn't absolutely sure if it was official.

It had been such a confusing time. She fought with her feelings for Elliot, and the third anniversary of the death of her mom. Thanksgiving at home was never a joy- it was only an excuse for extensive drinking. Though, Olivia smiled as she stared off into space at her desk, she remembered the first thanksgiving she actually enjoyed with her mother. She had just turned twenty three, and for some odd reason she decided to actually spend a thanksgiving at home, which she hadn't in four years. Olivia smiled wider. Her and her mom drank all night. All night. And the next morning, for the first time, they shared something. A hangover. None the less, it was something.

Olivia snapped out of her trip down memory lane when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Elliot asked, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked up at him in a daze, "yeah I'm fine… what are you doing here?"

Elliot pulled up a chair and sat next to her with a smile. She didn't get to see that wonderful smile a lot, but every time she did she couldn't help but smile herself.

"What?" she asked bowing her head a little to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I'm spending the afternoon and night at Kathy's house, with the family. But I wanted to tell you something," Elliot paused, and then leaned closely.

He whispered, "I wanted to tell you that I'm most thankful for… for you." He looked directly in her eyes. Olivia felt like a ton of bricks hit her; her heart fell and her eyes locked onto his. Without thinking she touched her hand against his knee, and he, without thinking, cupped his hand around hers.

Olivia titled her head in wonder and curiosity. Elliot knew what to do. He imagined it every day, every time he was close to her, every time he was far away.

He shifted his eyes around then slowly brought his lips close to hers. Olivia watched him carefully, was he actually going to do? Would she let him? She didn't know what she'd do.

But, it didn't matter. There were voices coming closer and closer. Elliot broke away and walked off without even a glance. He grabbed his coat and left the precinct. Olivia found herself in a moment of complete blankness, she let out a long needed breath.

The voices that she and Elliot had heard came walking in. Munch had his arm around Casey supporting her, and she appeared to be intoxicated.

"What happened?" Olivia rushed over to help Munch set her down in a chair.

"I don't know…" Munch shook his head, "One minute there's a bowl of eggnog, the next it's empty. I'm guessing someone played a prank."

Olivia shook her head with a smile, "Someone? Who'd you think it is?" Olivia teased.

"It wasn't me!" Much argued, Casey hiccupped.

"I'll get her some coffee," Olivia dashed off with a smile.

**TBC**


	2. Before and During the Meeting

**Chapter 2**

The hours had passed by quickly. From morning, to afternoon, to late afternoon and quicker then Olivia had expected. The precinct was practically empty. It was amazing how empty the holidays were.

Munch was out with a girlfriend, Fin was with his son, Cragen was with his widow's family, and even Casey went home to her parents. What did Olivia have? Her desk? Well it had always been a sturdy desk, always there for her… She became distracted.

She picked through some old case files she never had time to re-read; ones that always bothered her or didn't seem right. She pulled out a case about a woman who was raped and the husband disappeared with her son right after she reported it. It was on odd case, she remembered the day she met with the woman…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot stood outside his home talking with a few family members that had pulled in- Kathy's brother and his wife and two sons. Elliot had brought out some sports equipment for the kids to play with and soon a small game of soccer began.

Elliot and Kathy continued to greet and meet with old family members, and soon they had a full house; twelve kids and fourteen adults. It was about four in the afternoon when the stomachs began growling and the food was almost ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At four fifteen on the dot Olivia sprang out of her seat. Her mouth dropped open and she was filled with excitement, "yes!"

She grabbed all the papers that were spread out on her desk from the rape/murder case, grabbed her coat, and jolted out of the precinct. She hadn't expected the traffic to be so bad, but she had to go over the case with Elliot before it was too late, the rape wouldn't be applicable by the next morning.

She sat in her car at a total standstill, there was an accident up ahead- she knew once she got past it, it'd only be minutes till she got to Elliot's. Meanwhile, though, she turned on the radio, and flipped through a few stations until she found the oldies.

Olivia smiled at the soft deep voice of Julie London slowly singing Cry Me a River. She let out a deep breath, she felt as though all the adrenalin from her discovery was seeping away. She was just a heap of loneliness on Thanksgiving, in her car, stuck in traffic.

She closed her eyes as if she could disappear from everything. _You drove me…nearly drove me out of my head. _She smiled to herself thinking about the times her and Elliot shared, they were so infrequent. It was only once in awhile when they could sit and talk and laugh. But those rare occasions, they were what kept them together. If it weren't for those times, they'd long be separate. _Cry me a river…I cried a river over you._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Most everyone in the household was sitting with napkins in laps and excitement in the air. The food was just about to be served, but grace came before that- they were very strong Catholics. Kathy's father was nominated and everyone's heads bowed.

The father gave thanks, then, like old tradition, they went around the table saying what they were thankful for. Elliot was last, the person who cut the turkey was always last. The whole table had spoken, and now Maureen who sat next to Elliot, was giving her thanks to the whole family for their support as she got into college. Now it was his turn. Elliot thought for a moment, he looked around the table- the smiles and couples holding hands.

He realized he wanted nothing more then to say out loud that he was thankful for his partner, for his friend. But he couldn't do that to Kathy. He bit his lower lip, and just as he was about to thank his family, a loud motorcycle came roaring into their driveway. Elliot rolled his eyes. He knew who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's eyes bolted open when the car behind her honked loudly. She realized the traffic was now moving and she continued down the street. She quickly turned off the radio, she couldn't take another heartbreaking tune.

**TBC**


	3. Before the Entrance

**Chapter 3**

"Elliot! My favorite little cousin!" Dylan smiled taking off his helmet. Elliot forced a smile as Dylan hit him in the shoulder roughly. The two men stood near Elliot's garage, he dreaded Dylan coming into his home.

"How are things goin, Little L?" Dylan asked sliding his keys into his pocket.

"Not bad, Dylan. How about with you? I can see you haven't changed much."

"Nah. I've always been a leather jacket-jeans kinda guy! Why would I wanna change?" Dylan smiled friendly. He was a charmer alright, any one could see that- he was the bad boy, the five' o'clock shadow, the rough exterior.

"Seriously, Little L, It's been so long! Tell me, ya still married?" Dylan asked in a deep voice, followed by two nudges into his ribs. Elliot took in a deep breath, "yes."

Dylan was suspicious, he wrestled his cousin in a playful matter but Elliot always hated that. Dylan accidentally knocked Elliot's wallet out, then picked it up for him but not before noticing a picture that had fallen from it.

"Who's thissss?" Dylan asked excitedly as he unfolded a picture of Elliot with his arms around Olivia laughing while trying to hit a ball at a police baseball competition.

"She's a co-worker," Elliot tried to grab the picture but Dylan held it tight.

"She's hot. Have you done her?" he asked excited, like a little perverted teenager.

Elliot tilted his head, "I'm married, Dylan."

Dylan laughed loudly, "Don't give me that crap, L. It's me you're talking to!" he smacked Elliot on the shoulder, "I bet she's hot in bed. Hey is she inside?"

Elliot frowned at the question. He knew that look of Dylan's. He knew whenever he gave that look to a girl, she'd be his, sometimes in a matter of minutes. Elliot wanted nothing more for Olivia to be there, but at this moment he was glad she wasn't. All the women Dylan had been with were always heartbroken, he figured Olivia wouldn't fall into his games, but there was a great possibility that she could.

"She's not here. Let's get inside, I'm sure mom would love to see you," Elliot took the picture from him, took a quick glance at it, then folded it and put it away in his pocket. The two men climbed up the stairs to the home finally.

They were practically inside when Olivia pulled in front of the house. Dylan stepped down a few steps to see who it was driving on the sidewalk below, then smirked, "she's here now".

Elliot watched as Dylan made his way to Olivia who was getting out of the car. Elliot glared at his stupid cousin, then rushed toward them.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Elliot asked, pushing Dylan out of the way.

Olivia nodded, "everything's fine. But guess what I found!"

"What?" Elliot wondered as Olivia handed him the open folder.

Elliot glanced at Dylan a few times then spoke; "this is police business, why don't you go inside?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone what I hear." Dylan smiled at Olivia. Olivia smiled back, "who are you?"

"Dylan. Elliot's cousin. And you?" He held out his gloved hand.

"Olivia. Elliot's partner," she shook his hand with a smile. Dylan pulled her a little closer and whispered, "if he ever gives you a hard time you tell me, I'll take care of it."

Olivia let out a short laugh, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I can take care of myself." Dylan nodded in surprise.

"So, what is this?" Elliot frowned at the file he'd been faking he was flipping through.

"Oh!" Olivia turned away from Dylan, "I was going through this file, remember I told you it always bothered me?"

"Yeah, I remember this case pretty well. We couldn't figure out what happened to the father and son."

"Exactly. Well, I know where they are," Olivia smiled confidently.

"Where?" Dylan asked enthralled with her excitement.

"Six feet under?" Elliot guessed. Olivia's smile slowly disappeared.

"See, she lied to us. She told us she was raped on June 21st, her son was twelve at that time. But she wasn't raped on June 21st. That was the day the son found out about it…"

Dylan looked confused but Elliot nodded realizing what she meant, "the rape was suppose to cover up the fact that her son murdered her husband when he found out what he had done to his mother. But the murder was premeditated because the rape happened maybe even a year or two in advance."

"Well, he could still get off with self defense; in a lot of ways I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I found out my father rap…" Olivia became dead silent, "you know what I mean."

Elliot nodded, "great work Olivia," he reassured her by a soft touch on the shoulder, "I'll go call Casey, I'm sure she can get a Judge to sign it off by tonight."

"I'll wait here," Olivia half smiled. Elliot nodded, he couldn't help but stare into her eyes for an extra moment before jogging up the path to his house. It wasn't until he had reached the phone that he remembered he left Dylan out there with _his_ Olivia. He couldn't go back now, so he rushed upstairs and made the phone call at Kathy's window where he could watch Dylan from above.

Dylan leaned against Olivia's car, and she couldn't help but run her eyes up and down him. He reminded her of a more rebellious version of Elliot.

"How long have you two been partners?" he asked pulling a cigarette out of his back pocket.

"Six years. He's never talked about you before."

Dylan smiled as he pulled himself up from her car, "most guys don't talk about me. They find me intimidating," he smiled as he took a step closer to Olivia.

"That's not the word I had in mind," Olivia smiled softly.

"What is?"

Olivia let out a slight laugh, and then shook her head.

"What are you doing tonight?" Dylan asked letting her regain her space, and lighting his cigarette.

"Nothing. Like usual."

"You? Doing nothing? You don't have a boyfriend or a husband?" Dylan frowned.

"No."

"Wow. I don't see how that's possible. You're so beautiful and intelligent"

Olivia blushed, "that's what I thought too."

"What do you mean?" Dylan frowned again.

"Nothing. Never mind me."

"Don't let anybody tell you that you're not beautiful and smart," he inhaled the cigarette, "You are. In fact, tonight, I don't have a date and I would love for you to accompany me to this Thanksgiving dinner at the Stabler home."

Olivia smiled nicely, "thanks but-"

"But what? You said yourself you have nothing going on tonight."

"Yes but I'm not quite welcome in Elliot's house…" Olivia explained vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"There was incident a little while ago with his wife and I, it's better that I not even come around here at all but I needed to tell El about this case."

"Well you know what, you may not be welcomed as Elliot's _partner_, but you are my date _Olivia_. They try to throw you out, they got to get through me first. What do you say?" Dylan smiled holding out his elbow for her to attach herself to. Olivia smiled, and then took up his offer.

Elliot was jogging down the stairs of the house, the family were eating heavily- but slowing down. Elliot almost fell when he spotted Olivia talking to Kathy's father alongside Dylan.

His mouth dropped open, he scanned the room until he spotted Kathy glaring at him. She shook her head then went back to her conversation. Elliot sighed. There was nothing he could do now. She was in the house.

"Olivia!" Maureen smiled widely. She threw her arms around Olivia and both held tight in a hug. Soon enough the twins and Kathleen were around her. Olivia squatted down to the twins.

"How's school?" she asked holding both of them for balance.

"Good," both answered.

"What about you Kathleen? I haven't heard from you in awhile. Everything ok?" Olivia asked looking deeply into the young teenagers eyes.

"We'll talk later," she whispered. Olivia nodded then gave her a warm hug. Kathy finally walked over to the group, she was the host after all.

"Olivia," Kathy nodded in a forced hello.

"It's nice to see you again, Kathy."

Dylan swooped in just as it was about to become an awkward situation, "come on! I want to introduce you to some friends of the family!"

Olivia chatted with many couples and Elliot watched carefully. He noticed how Dylan's arm became tighter and lower around her waist. He couldn't bare it for much longer. He didn't want to lose Olivia to Dylan. He loved her too much to let that happen. But, for the time being he was 'married', he couldn't make a scene.

**TBC**


	4. At the Party

**Chapter 4**

Elliot was sitting in another room in the house with all of the young kids. He loved kids, but it was always hard for him to see his own as much as he wanted to. There was a small kids table set up, and some how Elliot actually managed to balance in the little plastic chair.

He was making pictures with the twins and three other younger ones. They were all so adorable. So beautiful. They had their whole futures ahead of them. He looked into the eyes of every child at that table, he imagined what they would grow to become. Doctors? Vets? Scientists, police, artists, writers, musicians, politicians, farmers, social workers, teachers, explorers; the list went on and on! Their futures were so bright.

He was interrupted when the three younger kids ran off. The twins remained a few minutes, but soon booked it as well. Elliot gathered the pictures around the table. He shuffled through them. As much as he wanted to just bathe in the simplicity, he couldn't help but look for signs of troubles from home or school.

"Find anything?" Olivia asked knowing exactly what he was doing. Elliot turned around to see her leaning in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest. He smiled, "I don't see anything, but please, take a look for yourself."

Olivia sat in one of the tiny chairs too and Elliot passed her one picture at a time.

"The Stabler family seems to have some artistic talent," Olivia smiled up at him from the colorings.

"Oh no, those genes are from Kathy's side. Believe me," Elliot grinned. The ambiances of the room soon became awkward though. Whenever things are unsaid, that needed to be said, it becomes awkward.

Olivia set down the drawings, "Elliot, I'm sorry that I came in. I-I know that Kathy is not happy with me, and I don't blame her- but Dylan-"

"You don't have to explain. Kathy's ok with you being here because she knows Dylan, and his ways. But I am glad you're here."

Olivia nodded, "I'm glad too…. You know Dylan is pretty tiresome. He's very, what's the word…"

"Annoying?" Elliot smiled.

"You said it. He seems like he has a way with women though, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's known for his one nighters. I'm actually surprised they haven't all ganged up on him by now," both Olivia and Elliot let out a little chuckle.

"Is everything he says bull?" Olivia asked lowering her head. Elliot frowned. He placed his hand on her knee gently, "what's up with you lately?"

Olivia looked up with watery eyes, "I can't talk about it-" she got up and headed toward the door but Elliot was quicker. He stood in front of her before she ran out.

Olivia hid her eyes in her hands, and he slowly pulled her into his arms. He'd only done that once before, he remembered why now. Olivia extended her arms around him but continued to sob, and he let her. He kept his hand on the back of her head, the other around her waist, and he let her cry all she needed.

Finally when her breathing became smoother she pulled away from him a little, "I got your shoulder wet."

Elliot smiled. He moved his hand from behind her head to her cheek. It was simple for him to remove her tears with his thumb.

"What's all this about?" he asked quietly. Olivia placed one of her hands on his cheek, and lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes. Elliot remembered _exactly_ why he'd only held her in his arms once before, but he couldn't help it.

Olivia tilted her head just a bit, and like a button was pressed, they both leaned in. Elliot's lips formed around hers, and her eyes faded to a close. The kiss was slow. Like everything had gone into slow motion. He periodically pulled away then pressed his lips onto hers again. She pulled her body closer to him so she could feel his chest against hers, her heart against his. Nothing had been so earnest.

Finally Olivia pulled her lips off of his slowly, both their lips hovered next to each other. Olivia let out a needed smile. Elliot did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia! There you are! I've been searching for you!" Dylan slid his arm around her waist as she came into the living room, "I want to introduce you to some more people!"

Olivia looked back at Elliot with wide eyes, Elliot smiled. Olivia put up with a lot, but he'd get her away from Dylan in a few minutes if she needed the help. Elliot walked into the dinning room to begin cleaning up; he wanted Kathy to enjoy the night as much as possible.

But he stopped gathering dishes when he spotted one of the young girls sitting in the corner alone. Elliot slid down the wall to a sitting position next to her.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked sincerely.

"The boys won't let me play with them," the girl pouted.

"What did you want to play?"

"I dunno."

"Hmm," Elliot thought, "Soccer? Chess? Charades?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, what?" He smiled widely.

"Ch'rades!"

"Charades it is!" He picked up the girl and ran through the dinning room. As he galloped into the living room he announced to everyone that a big game of charades was about to commence.

The family, and Olivia, split into three teams. The game was massive, but fun! Olivia was on the same team as Maureen, Kathleen, Dylan, and one other couple. Kathy was with her parents and two other couples. And Elliot was with the twins, and three other couples.

It was a big game.

They'd played a few rounds when Kathy asked; "who wants to go next?"

Dylan went up, of course, he picked a paper, read it, then grinned. He put the paper in his pocket, Kathy turned a timer over and he began. Olivia and her team were shouting all sorts of things. Bridges, buildings, cities, books; just everything!

Finally Maureen was getting close, and just in the knick of time she guessed the right answer; "the leaning tower of Pisa!" Everyone on the team high-fived each other, "how did you guess that?" Olivia was baffled because Dylan was not good at charades.

The next group was Kathy's. Her sister went up. That team was the smartest by far. Her sister barely did a gesture and they guessed it right away.

Then it was Elliot's team. The twins decided to go together and make one up on their own. Everyone watched with smiles.

Dickie began by bowing and Lizzy curtsied, then they started the acting. Elliot's team guessed dozens of things until finally one of the aunts guessed Elliot. Then, by happenstance, the aunt's husband guessed Olivia. Elliot smiled and Olivia let out a laugh, as everyone else did. The twin's interpretations of them weren't all that bad. If it had ended there it would have been great!

But then, Lizzie turned to Dickie and kissed him on the cheek. Dickie wrapped his arms around his sister and they fell over in laughter. Everyone let out streams of laughter. But Olivia turned to Elliot with a deep frown, and Elliot stared back the same. Olivia looked over at Kathy who mouthed the words 'get out' to her.

Olivia looked away with a deep breath. She put on a fake laugh as she got up and tickled the giggling twins.

"I had a really good time, but I got to go you guys," Olivia smiled as she touched the tips of their noses. She was practically out when Dylan intervened.

"You don't need to go yet, Olivia. I'll put the kids to sleep and we adults will relax. How does that sound?" He asked everyone, making it impossible for her to object again, and of course everyone desperately agreed.

She tried to protest without being disrespectful, "that's really sweet, but I really should be going. It's late and I have work tomorrow-"

"Nonsense. Jeremy make sure she doesn't leave," He told his other cousin as he led the kids to the bedrooms. Olivia took in a deep breath as she watched Kathy disappear into the kitchen. She shook her head.

"It's ok, don't worry about her. I'll talk to her later," Elliot said quietly but Olivia shook her head, "She doesn't deserve this."

**TBC**


	5. Talking with the Kids

**Chapter 5**

Olivia sat on the couch alone. Dylan came back a few minutes later, flirting with some woman who'd come with a family member that he'd some how missed before. He turned off some of the lights and put music on, like it was his house- like he owned the place.

Elliot carefully watched Olivia sitting by herself. He couldn't sit next to her, even from a distance he felt a pull. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he sat there. Not any more. There was so much tension, so much.

He continued to talk to the people that were around him, when he looked over at Olivia again he barely noticed as she disappeared into the hallway. He wanted so much to go after her, to hold her. But while he turned back he noticed Kathy's eyes on him like a hawk. He understood this was hard for her, it was hard for him, but he loved Olivia. He loved her so much, and Kathy knew that.

XXXXXXXXX

Olivia opened Kathy and Maureen's door quietly. She wanted to check on the girls- she knew something was bothering them. She looked at the two with a smile, then a giggle, "it's ok, you girls can stop faking."

Kathleen opened one eye before announcing to Maureen that it was in fact Olivia. Both the girls sat up, Maureen turned on a light. Olivia slid onto the floor, she leaned against Kathleen's bed, as Kathleen cuddled next to her and Maureen leaned over her bed facing the two.

"How are you two doing?" Olivia asked letting her guard down. Maureen shrugged, "college isn't as great as I thought it would be." Olivia wrapped her arm around Kathleen and let her rest her head on against hers.

Olivia smiled remembering that same reaction when she was her age, "It gets better. What about you, Kathleen?"

Kathleen shrugged.

"Come on, spill it," Olivia smiled warmly, shaking the girl a little until she smiled as well.

She became serious again, "I don't want to live here any more," Kathleen took in a deep breath.

"Why not?" Olivia asked very concerned.

"Is it still the same?" Maureen asked, obviously feeling guilty about leaving Kathleen as the eldest in the house. Kathleen nodded.

"I wish they'd just break up. I don't want the twins to deal with this when they're older," Kathleen let a couple tears drip down her cheek. Olivia pulled Kathleen closer and tighter. She cried in her arms softly while Olivia held on tight.

"It'll be ok, Kathleen. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Where'd she go?" Kathy questioned while Elliot stared off in the distance at the many couples slowly dancing and Dylan flirting more then ever. Dylan didn't care about Olivia at all; he was just using her like he always did to women.

"Where'd she go?" Kathy repeated.

Elliot turned to her, "I think she went to check on the kids."

Kathy nodded. "Elliot, can we talk in the kitchen?"

Elliot slightly nodded, and followed her.

"Kathy, she only came because Dylan dragged her in. She knew you'd be upset."

Kathy seemed to understand, "Elliot… I need to know something."

"What?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Did you two ever… do_ anything_ while we were married?" Kathy asked, about to be in tears, "be honest, please."

Elliot thought for a moment, "I can't say I didn't think about it, because I did. But I wouldn't do that. Kathy, even though we weren't in love, that doesn't mean I didn't respect you. You've been my friend for many years. I wouldn't betray you like that."

Kathy nodded, "I can tell when you're fibbing Elliot…" she smiled happily, "Thank you…I hope Olivia realizes how lucky she is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kathleen had fallen asleep to Olivia's nails softly going in circles across her back. Maureen wanted to know what was going on though. The two talked quietly.

"They're getting divorced, aren't they?" Maureen knew, there was no point in lying. Olivia nodded.

"It's already official. The papers are signed," Olivia looked at the sleeping Kathleen in her lap with sympathy, but mainly with relief.

Maureen shook her head with a smile, "I guess I have to thank you."

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked up with a frown.

"They would have never broken up if it wasn't for you-"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"It's true Olivia! You saved Kathleen and the twins from what I had to go through. I can't thank you enough… Mom wants to thank you too, but she can't. Mom and dad were never in love. But I've seen how you look at dad, and how he talks about you," Maureen smiled in a daze, "I hope to God I have that with someone one day."

Olivia let out a shaky sigh, "is it that obvious?"

"It's always been that obvious."

Olivia looked directly into Maureen's eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up."

Maureen shook her head, "don't be. You're not my mom… Plus I was more worried about Kathleen and the twins. Thanks to you though, I knew that when I left, my siblings had someone I never did. Someone who'd look after their best interests. That's more then I can ever thank you for."

"You know you can talk to me anytime, right?" Olivia told Maureen with hopeful eyes.

Maureen nodded, "I know."

"And… this stays between us for now, ok?"

"Of course," Maureen nodded; she knew this was a complete secret for the time.

"I guess I should be going-"

"Don't. Please," Maureen begged. Olivia smiled then leaned back against Kathleen's bed.

"Just for a little while longer," Maureen reassured her that she didn't have to stay too much longer.

**TBC**


	6. Final Words

**Chapter 6**

Olivia was passing through the house at the late hour, it was nearly eleven already. She spotted Dylan about to kiss another woman- thankful he hadn't pursued her any more. She was searching for Elliot, it was high time she sneaked out of the house, she just wanted to tell him what she was thankful for before she left.

"Olivia", a voice called, and she turned back into the kitchen. Kathy stood with the long blade to cut the turkey with in her hands. Olivia's eyebrows jolted up, then slowly calmed as she set the knife in the sink. Kathy wiped her hands on the towel and sat on a stool at the small counter lining the kitchen. Olivia followed her lead.

"Kathy I know-"

"No. No you don't know. What you think you know is that I'm not doing well right now, and that the kids are sad. That's what you know."

Olivia had been preparing for this roast, Kathy had things she needed to say and Olivia had no right to stop her. She listened to every word.

"What you don't know is all those nights I sat up, terrified that Elliot wouldn't come home. That's how it was in the beginning. And then you two. You two… You don't know how it feels to ask your husband what's wrong and he responds, 'its ok- Liv and I talked'."

Olivia bowed her head in shame.

"You'll never know what pain I went through, what troubles this family has."

Kathy was silent now. Olivia took the moment to speak, "I suppose I should be leaving."

Kathy nodded, "I suppose so."

Olivia got up off of the bar stool and made her way out of the kitchen, but Kathy called to her, "But before you go…"

Olivia turned around to face Kathy who now hardly stood further than a couple inches. Olivia was ready for Kathy, who stood tall and proud, to completely knock her out. She wanted Kathy to hit her, to just get all the emotion out and feel better.

Kathy titled her head slowly, "I want to thank you," she began to smile. Olivia was paralyzed. What was this? A trick?

"In all essence, you helped Elliot. You made him happy. That's what I want for him. I'll meet someone else, I know I will. And the kids have their whole lives. But Elliot. He needs someone like you. So thank you Olivia. You're always welcome in this house."

"If you don't mind me asking, why the change of heart?"

Kathy backed away from Olivia, she was done trying to scare her, "tonight I realized how much you two care about each other. Elliot and I were never like that. But you two, you'll have each other always." Kathy smiled warmly, "you two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Olivia got out of the kitchen she was able to breathe again- the situations today had been so weird. But it was even later now, and she was tired. She needed to find Elliot. She walked outside the front, and there he was waiting for her on a bench above the stairs. She sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her immediately. She took in a deep breath and rested her head against his.

"Life couldn't possibly keep on like this, could it?" Olivia asked peering down from the house like it was their home.

"Only in secret," Elliot sighed. After a moment of silence, he pulled away from her and held her cheeks in his hands. He leaned in slowly, like it was their first time, second as a matter of fact, and they kissed just as lovingly as before. After a few moments there was a loud hoot and holler, the two looked up to see Kathleen, Maureen and the twins staring at them with wide eyes, laughing and smiling. Elliot turned to Olivia and shrugged his shoulders; he pulled her in for some more.

The End.


End file.
